ultimate_power_rangersfandomcom-20200215-history
Written in Legend
Written in Legend 'is a prologue installment of Battle Task Force Power Rangers that introduces readers to the entire Ultimate Power Rangers universe. Synopsis An evil force is released from a pocket dimension on the moon. Tommy Oliver has an unsettling dream a day before having a strange encounter with his school's new librarian, whose apocalyptic warnings go unheeded before a "terrorist" attack begins in Angel Grove Central. Plot Summary A supernatural meteor shower burns across the upper atmosphere of Earth, illuminating the night sky above Angel Grove, California, which foretells the coming of the Dragon, and the coming of the end of the world. Fifteen-year-old Tommy Oliver has a dream that has him running through a dark forest in the middle of the night being chased by an unseen pursuer. As he tries to scream, his voice catches in his throat, and he can only wheeze as he keeps running. The presence hisses at him from the shadows, "The Dragon..." Tommy awakens from his dream, screaming in bed. As he tries to calm himself down using a breathing technique taught to him by Sensei Mugensai, his "twin" sister, Chelsea Oliver (who is said to be the same exact age as Tommy, down to the same birthday, but Tommy had been adopted by her family), enters his room to check on him. Tommy assures Chelsea that he is fine, only that he had just realized that he has a test tomorrow in Mrs. Applebee's class, and that he had dreamt that he failed, and Mrs. Applebee ate him. Chelsea comments that Mrs. Applebee does like to eat, and Tommy adds that she is huge. Chelsea rolls her eyes and asks if he wants to tell her what's really wrong, and Tommy assures her that it was only a nightmare. On the moon, a supernatural energy causes the surface of the moon to ripple, which cracks a seal embedded in the lunar dust. The seal tears open, and a whirlpool of shadow energy that reached into a pocket dimension begins emitting from the site of the seal. The next morning at Angel Grove North Community High School, Tommy walks into the library and approaches the school's new librarian, Professor Koji, hunched over a laptop computer on the desk behind the main counter. Tommy recalls the rumors that Professor Koji had been a college professor before he "went crazy," and that he had become the school librarian because he was acquainted with a school board member who hired him "out of pity." Tommy clears his throat and tells the librarian that he is there to look for a book on Greek goddesses called the Moirai. Professor Koji's eyes open wide at the sight of Tommy, who recognizes him, saying, "You look just like the first..." despite never having met him before. Koji asks Tommy if he believes in destiny. Tommy brushes off the question and says that he needs to pick up that book for his girlfriend and get back to class. Upon the mention of Tommy's girlfriend, Koji frowns and comments, "How tragic... so young..." Tommy asks him what he means by that, and Koji flips open his laptop, commenting that the data is somewhat fragmented, but it is good enough for him to see the signs. An uncomfortable Tommy waits as Professor Koji pulls up a map of Angel Grove, with a star highlighting each of Angel Grove's five districts--Angel Grove North, Angel Grove South, Angel Grove East, Angel Grove West, and Angel Grove Central--each district being described as a city in and of itself. Koji explains that Angel Grove sits on a nexus of magical energy that runs through the Earth, and that the Five Stars of Heaven are the guardians of the nexus. He goes on to say that's why "each of you will come from a specific area of the city," and that Tommy is from Angel Grove North and will be known as the Red Star of the North, or "the Dragon." Tommy then decides to simply look for the book himself, but Koji calls out to him that he can prove it to him. Koji knows that Tommy has been adopted and that he is well-trained in the martial arts, commenting that "All five of you will come from the two schools that were once one." Tommy demands to know if Koji has been stalking him, but Koji says that he has anticipated this moment for so long, and he was beginning to doubt it himself, but now Tommy is here, and it's true. Koji shows Tommy his laptop, telling him that the hard drive has much data that he had trouble believing at first, but so much of what was written has already passed. Tommy shakes his head and says that he really just needs the book, and Koji asks him to come see him after school when they will have more time. Tommy agrees to Koji's request, but has no intention of returning to see the librarian, planning instead to report Koji to the principal's office. Koji pulls out a book about the Moirai from behind his desk and tells Tommy that it is fitting that he would ask for this particular book on this day. Tommy takes the book and quickly leaves the library. Later that day, after school, Tommy tells his girlfriend, Shannon Parker, about his encounter with Professor Koji as they walked hand-in-hand across Central Plaza in Angel Grove Central, a shopping plaza arranged in a circular pattern, wrapped around a towering monument that marks the exact center of Angel Grove. Shannon asks Tommy if he reported Professor Koji to the principal's office, but Tommy admits that he couldn't, because the more he thought about it, the more he felt sorry for the librarian, thinking that he "obviously has issues." Shannon reminds him that Koji had somehow known that he had been adopted and that he was into martial arts, and Tommy says that Koji probably just gets bored and looks through student files or has heard about him. He decides to change the subject to talk about something more interesting, "like how amazingly beautiful" Shannon is. Shannon tells him that he is cheesy, and Tommy says that he tries. Shannon says that he succeeds rather well. Just then, a bright flash of light suddenly spreads across the plaza, forcing Tommy and Shannon to shield their eyes. Screams erupt all around them, and Shannon asks Tommy what is happening. As the light dies down, people everywhere begin running in a panic, as Tommy tells Shannon that he doesn't know. Professor Koji watches the news broadcast live coverage of a "terrorist attack" in Angel Grove Central in the library at Angel Grove North Community High School. He realizes that the end is coming, and looks at a translation of an ancient prophecy from a world called Eltar, which reads, "''Tragedy will set his path. The Dragon, born of rage, born of hate, will rise on the winds of death. The earth will shake. The heavens will tremble. And all will know fear. His pain will blanket the skies. Born of the Light. Born of the Shadow. His path to redemption will herald the End of All Things. The savior. The destroyer. The end to us all." Key Events *Bandora's forces are released from a pocket dimension on the Earth's Moon. *Tommy Oliver has an unsettling dream about a foreboding presence calling him "the Dragon." *Tommy encounters his school's new librarian, Professor Koji, who knows more about Tommy than he should and warns of a coming apocalypse. *Tommy and his girlfriend, Shannon, are present in Central Plaza as Bandora's forces attack for the first time. *Professor Koji reads an Eltarian prophecy that appears to be coming true. First Appearances *Tommy Oliver *Chelsea Oliver *Professor Koji *Shannon Parker Notes *The prologue installment begins with a quote by Robert Jordan, from The Wheel of Time: **''"The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind rose. The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time. But it was a beginning."'' *'Professor Koji's reference to the five guardians would all be well-trained in martial arts and come from "the two schools that were once one" is a reference to two ninja schools known as the Hayate Way and the Ikazuchi Way, which will later play a role in Ultimate Power Rangers, but first appeared in Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger. *No specific date is available for when the events of this installment takes place, but it is presumed that it takes place quite early in 2001, possibly January 1 and 2, 2001, based on implications that the dawn of the new millennium as being significant. January 2 would be the earliest date the attack on Central Plaza could take place, as it was a school day, and January 2 would be the earliest that school would be in session that year. However, Tommy's statement that there was an exam in one of his classes may mean that this installment takes place later than January 2, as it is unlikely that an exam would be held in a class on the first day back to school after Christmas and New Year's break. Because there is no specific date given, it is possible that the scene takes place anytime in 2001, but it is assumed that the earlier in the run of Battle Task Force Power Rangers, the earlier in the year it takes place due to several months passing during the installments' run and the entire series being stated as taking place within the 2001 calendar year.